


things that you can't say tomorrow day

by planetes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetes/pseuds/planetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal relationship is what they had; but what exactly is normal? For them, falling in love is both hurting and healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things that you can't say tomorrow day

They had indeed a normal relationship. They would share house chores, wake each other up with kisses and regularly engage in other activities. Normal for them, however, included destroying half the neighborhood due to a simple argument.

"IIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the blond yelled, not stopping his chase for a single moment.

The Orihara, on the other hand, had no trouble maintaining a fair distance from his lover, looking as amused as he always did when it turned out like that. Quickly coming to a stop, he took one of his signature flicker blades out of his pocket, pointing it towards the other.

"You've never been fast but aren't you slower than usual?" he smirked. "Told you to stop eating so much cake, Shizu-chan."

"I'm going to murder you," Shizuo growled, soon ripping the nearest street sign from the ground and dashing forward. He could only watch the man's smirk grow wider as he gracefully dodged his attack, thus making the blond destroy the railing that was behind him.

A few people passing by screamed from under the bridge, scared by the sudden fall of the ruins. Izaya took advantage of the other's distraction and threw his blade at him, which barely did any damage aside from a plain, superficial scratch on his cheek. Even so, it was enough to draw his attention back at the informant as he tried to hit him once more to no avail.

The Orihara timed it with precision, skipping to the side in the last moment. "Careful, you're going to hurt people, Shizu-chan."

"Asshole," the blond muttered under his breath before turning to the man. "It's your fault."

Izaya tilted his head, amused. "Is it really? I don't know about you, but I'm just having fun here."

Shizuo let go of the sign in his hand, letting it hit the ground with a loud thud. He glared at his lover with deep annoyance, taking one step closer. "Why don't you fight like a man?"

"You mean, physically?" Izaya deadpanned, grabbing another one of his blades from his jacket. "That's no good, Shizu-chan. You can't complain about my way of dealing with you when you yourself have superhuman strength."

"So," the Heiwajima smirked, staring at him. "You're just a coward."

The informant took a few seconds to react; when he did, all he could do was laugh.

"Are you trying to get me to fight you barehanded with just that?" he straightened himself, once again pointing the blade at the other. "Even though you don't have the right to call anyone that?"

Smirking, he prepared himself to dodge what undoubtedly would come at him. That single line would be enough to madden Shizuo to the point he wouldn't see anything but red, and of course Izaya knew that. Thus, their chase continued throughout the afternoon, and by evening Ikebukuro needed a dozen new street signs.

Shizuo was clearly tired, and Izaya showed signs of exhaustion as well. They panted heavily, meters away from one another, each expecting the other to move first. The informant was usually the one to initiate and call off the fights by running away, but he simply didn't seem to feel like it then.

However, as the blond suddenly leaped towards him, it took only a few seconds for their game to end that day.

Izaya's analysis of the situation told him that his only escape was to jump – and he did.

He quickly dodged the sign's swing by jumping to another surface, and Shizuo could only watch, speechless, as his lover made his first mistake in years of quarreling with him. The blond's brain barely registered the body falling, but he would definitely be haunted by the loud thud and sound of breaking bones that followed.

Shizuo felt all the anger leave his mind as he let go of the sign and launched himself down the stairs from where they were, making his way to the other as fast as he could. The Orihara was lying on the concrete with his face down, right leg twisted in an awkward way. The bartender could only tell he was conscious through the clenched fists on either side of his head.

He kneeled beside him and carefully took the man in his arms, who gasped loudly in reaction. His face was contorted in pain in a way the blond had never seen before, and he could almost taste the guilt in his mouth.

"Izaya...!" he called, alarmed, wondering he would get any response at all.

Izaya slowly opened his eyes to look at his lover, managing to smile weakly. "Ah... You've gone soft."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Shizuo almost yelled in reply, cautiously getting up. "I-I'm taking you to Shinra, alright?!"

The informant tried his best to ignore the lingering pain in his leg as he was carried bridal style, admiring the blond's features from his point of view until having his eyes open felt like it was too much.

"He's... Probably going to laugh," he managed to say, almost in a whisper.

"Then I'll punch him."

"Celty won't be pleased about that."

"I'll buy her cake afterwards to apologize."

Izaya chuckled, expression soon changing into a pained one again as his hand unconsciously clung to the man's clothes.

"Are you gonna pass out?" Shizuo asked softly, concern clear in his tone.

"Yeah," was the simple, quiet reply.

"... I'll be there when you wake up."

The informant almost smiled as he took one last peak at the other.

"Yeah."

* * *

 Izaya sat on his sofa, a plastered leg on the small table in front of him as he stared with no interest at the television. An empty mug was in his hand and a pair of crutches beside him.

He was annoyed, to say the least. If other people's mistakes left him nothing but amused, his own caused a serious irritation – especially when they made him incapable of walking by himself.

Six months. Expectation of six months for him to be fully recovered. He unconsciously made a face just by the thought of it. Leaving the mug on top of the table, he sighed heavily, irritated.

"I'm back," Shizuo called out, entering the apartment and closing the door behind him, hands holding a bunch of plastic bags. "Bought your medicine and some food."

He left the bags on the kitchen table before walking to the man sulking in the sofa. "You okay?"

"I was thinking," Izaya ignored the question, turning his head to look at the other. "Can we have sex with me like this?"

Shizuo blinked, slightly embarrassed by the sudden question as he sat down next to the informant. "Huh, I don't know, I guess?" he looked away, avoiding the man's stare. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"Of course," the Orihara promptly replied, arms crossed over his chest. "Six months is a long time. What if Shizu-chan gets bored of me and finds someone else?"

"Not gonna happen," was the quick response, and Izaya couldn't help but look a little surprised at that.

"Oh?" he smirked, leaning onto his lover's shoulder "Shizu-chan only has eyes for me. I'm touched."

"You're gross," the Heiwajima managed to say, still not looking at him. "I have to take care of you anyway."

Blinking, the brunet got back to his original position as he sighed. "I can pay people for that."

"I'm not letting a stranger who will probably hate your guts nurse you back to health."

"Are you jealous?" he smirked. "Is Shizu-chan that type of boyfriend?"

"No."

"Will you wear a nurse outfit?"

"No!" the blond snapped, turning to the other, pissed. "I'm going to break your other leg!"

"Be my guest, you'll have to carry me around everywhere," the informant chuckled.

Shizuo frowned, also crossing his arms over his chest. "Tch."

They then fell into silence, each lost in their own thoughts. It was morning, not too early and not too late, and Izaya tried to make plans for his day to no avail. For six months, he would only be able to work through his computer and phone, have to be helped when showering, dressing, making meals and so on. With this in mind, he frowned and closed his eyes, letting out a heavy, frustrated sigh.

The former bartender turned to him, curious. He knew it wasn't unusual for the Orihara to be pissed, but he usually made a better job at hiding it.

Shizuo stared at the man's features. Izaya was beautiful, stunningly so. He was graceful, elegant, and simply astonishing. Every now and then, the simple sight of him would take his breath away. He turned to look at his plastered, broken leg, frowning slightly. Even if the blond knew it had been the brunet's fault and mistake, he knew he had part of the blame.

"You hate depending on other people, don't you?" he found himself muttering, not sure if he would get a reply.

The informant opened his eyes at the question, looking at him. "Don't ask what you already know, Shizu-chan."

Before the blond could reply, Izaya brought a hand to his mouth, successfully shutting him up. "It wasn't your fault," he said, almost in a whisper. "Actually, I wish it were. I wouldn't be as pissed off."

At that, Shizuo raised his eyebrows and gently took the other's hand off his mouth. "Why's that?"

Izaya shrugged. "It wouldn't mean I screwed up and can't walk because of it."

"You wouldn't be mad at me for it?"

The Orihara said nothing but kept staring at his eyes. Since he couldn't move smoothly because of his leg's position, he pulled on the man's necktie slightly, silently asking for a kiss.

Not being one to reject any kind of physical contact from his lover, Shizuo happily obliged. He slowly leaned in and gently made their lips touch. It was soft and sweet, before it turned into something more, taking their breaths away.

Shizuo wrapped his arm around the thin waist, carefully pulling him closer as Izaya started carressing his neck. They pulled away after a long moment, both panting, trying to steady their breathings.

"Does it hurt?" the blond asked quietly, turning his attention to the pale neck in front of him, trailing kisses along it. The informant uncounsciously closed his eyes in satisfaction, little moans escaping his mouth along with a breathy ' _no_ '.

They decided to have a lazy day at home, partly because there wasn't much that the brunet could do. They ate and kissed and watched TV and kissed some more. Both knew they wouldn't be going too far that day and they were perfectly fine with it. Shizuo helped Izaya shower and get into his pajamas, searching for any signs of discomfort in the other's expression, surprisingly finding none.

At night, Izaya sat on the chair by his desk, looking out the windows instead of working on it. As always, the nightly view calmed him down as he stared at the movement down the streets. He loved being part of it as much as he loved being an observer, so he didn't really mind not being able to be there at the moment.

"Ready for bed?" Shizuo asked from behind him, resting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Do you like this view, Shizu-chan?" he once again evaded the question with another one, making the blond frown.

"It's nice. Why do you ask?"

"I really like it," was the muttered response.

Shizuo stayed quiet, wondering how the brunet actually felt. His apartment had a really nice view, but the former bartender didn't really see the point of spending minutes admiring it. Maybe he simply wasn't that type of person, or Izaya was just different.

"Hey, Izaya?"

"Mhmm?"

"I was really scared that day."

At that, Izaya slowly turned to him. Shizuo was staring out the window, hand still on his shoulder and expression serious.

"Why's that?"

"After all, I... Really hate seeing you hurt," he managed, kneeling to look the man in his eyes from the same height. "I'm in love with you, Izaya."

The Orihara stared at him, nodding slowly. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Shizuo nodded back, smiling brightly at him. "So let me take care of you."

He could see a small smile hinting the other's lips, lit by Tokyo's city lights. Not waiting for a reply, he proceeded to carefully take the other in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom so that they could finally rest.

Already in bed, Shizuo had the smaller in his arms, who kept quiet.

"What do you love?" the blond found himself asking.

Izaya was taken aback by the question, never having been asked it before. He thought of ignoring it, but felt like he could answer it, truthfully, even if only to him.

"I..." he paused, thinking a little, before taking a breath and resuming his talk.

"I love coffee. I love getting up before dawn to watch the city below me wake up for another day," he waited for some kind of reaction, before hesitantly continuing. "I love the rain and how people tend to run away from it, as if they're made of sugar. I love unsaid words because sometimes I feel I'm the only one who notices them. I love... Feeling warm and knowing that everything around me isn't."

His tone was low and sincere as he felt something he couldn't begin to describe while opening up like he never had before.

"I love having a nice meal after a long day without bothering to eat. I love learning more about people or things. I love secrets."

Shizuo said nothing but listened intently, caressing the man's back affectionately, silently telling him to keep going.

"I... Don't always love lies. But I appreciate and make good use of them. I love walking around town with no destiny in mind. Actually, a few times I bumped into you weren't on purpose at all," he chuckled. "I love the city lights and I love its dark alleys. I love being behind the scenes, but... Not always."

Izaya shifted slightly to look at the other who also stared at him. Before the blond could say anything, he continued. "However, if you ask me about people... I love all of them," he said honestly. "I really do love humans, you know?"

He leaned in closer, Shizuo being too captivated by the moment to say anything, as if he were hypnotized. "But if an 'I love you' is what you're so eager to hear..." he smiled. "I might rephrase that."

"I love you because you're human," he whispered, intently looking into his lover's eyes. "But you have my heart because you're so much more."

At that, Shizuo knew he would probably be the one and only lucky man to ever see such a side of the great informant of Ikebukuro, not being able to hold back his smile.

"Is that so?" he asked, embracing the other tightly.

Knowing he wouldn't talk about that in the morning, Izaya simply nodded.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS, I know like nothing of breaking bones so I apologize if I'm not accurate at something regarding Izaya's condition, even if I tried to be as vague as possible, haha. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
